Vikke/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough to provide tips and advice on defeating the boss Vikke. Viking Metal Rules! Viking Metal Rules! is an achievement to signify to the player the boss Vikke has been defeated. Like other bosses, Vikke's strategies will adapt in order to create difficulty towards the player. This achievement is available in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' At battle Vikke will not need to be provoked in order to attack the player. Vikke's attacks during this phase primarily consist, of sliding kicks, electrical slams from his axe, charges towards the player, and Grab n' Slams. Most of Vikke's attacks are easily evadable. One tip is that the player can jump most of his attacks and can follow up with simple melee moves from the Chainsaw. Vikke has also shown to recieve most damage from attacks such as the Armadillo Spin, or attacks that primarily just use the Chainsaw in general. Though, this does not vulnerable, as the player must wisely choose these attacks, as Vikke may stun the player with his Axe (which the player can evade by jumping) or get grabbed and slammed to the floor if they come too close. 'Phase 2' During this phase Vikke's body has been seperated from his two lower legs, and both body parts can harm the player. Usually when this phase starts the player must evade Vikke as they are of a close distance and might receive damage from his electric axe. The legs are recommended to be targeted first, before attacking the upper-half of Vikke, as the legs are primarily the weakest. Though if the legs are ridden, this doesn't necessarily mean they have dissappeared permanently. Vikke may scream to signify to the player that his leg are about to reappear and kick the player (in which the player can evade by pressing "B/Circle"). The upper half of Vikke can be easily beaten, with the use of the Chainsaw Blaster from a far distance or the use of the Chainsaw at closer distances. 'Phase 3 ' Vikke will become a large, bodiless head that will attack the player, primarily with attacks of energy from his mouth. Vikke will be floating around his ship most of the time when attacking the player. Vikke can only receive damage in the air with the use of the Chainsaw Blaster. When blasting the player, the player can evade this by pressing "B/Circle" and shifting to the side. When Vikke drops unto his ship to bang against the player, the same method of "B/Circle" and shifting to the side, can be used to avoid getting hit. Vikke can then be attacked with regular melee attacks and takes most damage from the Chainsaw. 'Finishing Strikes ' The player must repeatedly attack Vikke to the breaking point that he is weakened. At the last phase, the player can use the Chainsaw Blaster why Vikke is in the air, weakening him and forcing him to land on the ship, allowing the player to defeat him. This does not necessarily affect the achievement. Cheerleader Overboard! Cheerleader Overboard is an achievement to signify to the player that they have managed to succeed in the Quick Time Event, where they are being kicked of the edge of Vikke's Ship, by Vikke's legs. This achievement can only be accomplished in Phase 2 and can be done in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' This phase will not affect the achievement. 'Phase 2' The legs of Vikke's lower-half must kick you near the side of the ship. Once kicked, the player will be put into a quick-time event, and must press "B/Circle" repeatedly, to get Vike's legs off of the ship. 'Phase 3' This phase will not affect the achievement. 'Finishing Strikes ' This phase will not affect the achievement. See Also *Vikke *Boss Fight: Vikke *Viking Metal Rules! *Cheerleader Overboard! Videos Category:Walkthrough Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights Category:Gameplay Category:Combat